The Life of the Vocaloids
by LoverofVocaloid36
Summary: This is a story with made my own made up characters in it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. It's about the Vocaloids when they are older, and they have married to others. My fanmade characters: Len and Rin Benzene (Antichlorobenzene and Paradichlorobenzene) Sakura Izayoi, Miki Redstone (Bacterial Contamination) Petite, June and Mikuo Shion (Miku and Kaito's kids)...SORRY MIKUXKAITO HATERS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of the Vocaloids**

**Chapter 1: Being a Pitchloid**

It was a peaceful day in Vocaloid City, and Mikuo Shion was playing football with his uncle, Mikuo Hatsune. "Mikuo! It's time to go now!" Mikuo's mother called. Mikuo turned around. "Coming!" He said. He turned to his uncle. "Bye, uncle!" He said, and left. Mikuo watched him leave. It was strange, how he and his sister's son looked so alike. It was almost funny. But, he had to admit, he actually thought it was cool. He was only 24 years old. Miku had gotten married eight years ago, with Kaito, who was 28 now. Mikuo Shion was 16 years old. He was a very brave boy. Mikuo wasn't married yet, but he knew that there had to be someone out there. Smiling, he went home.

Meanwhile, Reia and Rei Benzene were taking a walk back home after a long day at the park. These two were 14, and were twins, just like their mother and father, Rin and Len Benzene. They ran into the Hatsune family a few minutes later. "Hey Reia and Rei." Miku said to them. "Shouldn't you be at home right now?" She asked them. Rei nodded. "We're heading home now, thanks." Miku smiled, and went. Now, Reia and Rei were very unique children. They were both very curious about things, like Elementals and Balancers. They talked about this on the way home.

Let's explain what Elementals and Balancers are. Basically, an Elemental is a person who controls a certain element of the world, like Rin Kagamine controls the water, and Len Kagamine controls electricity.

Balancers, on the other hand, maintain the balance in the world. They keep everything in balance and make sure that nothing goes wrong. Who ever is the son and daughter, relative or brother or sister of a balancer also counts as one. It runs in the family. Now, moving on.

Mikuo was walking back home, when he came across a poor family that looked like they hadn't eaten in years. Mikuo picked up some soil, concentrated, and gave them a diamond. They looked up, and laughed. They got up, and hugged him. Then off they went to feed themselves, and Mikuo watched them go. He then continued on his way. He thought about his strange power, to turn soil into beautiful diamonds. He knew that he was the Elemental of Value, but he knew that he wasn't important. He was just a normal Vocaloid, where no one noticed him, and he was invisible. The only person that noticed him was his nephew. He sighed, and walked on. Of course, maybe there were more people that noticed him. There were Nero and Rinto. They were both like him. Speaking of them two, Mikuo ran into them on the street.

"Hey." Nero said to him. "Hi." Mikuo said glumly. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Rinto asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just upset that no one notices me." Mikuo replied. "Well, we notice you. Your nephew notices you." Nero pointed out.

"True, but none of us here are Vocaloids, right?" Mikuo answered.

"We are Vocaloids," Rinto said. "Who else would we be?"

"We're Pitchloids. We're just fake versions of Vocaloids." Mikuo pointed out. "Our software hasn't even been made yet."

"Alright, now we're crying." Nero said. They sat down on a bench. Mikuo sighed. He hated being a Pitchloid. The world didn't even know that they existed.

Meanwhile, Miku was getting worried. Mikuo hadn't come home yet, and there was a thunderstorm on the way (according to their not-so-accurate weather station). She told Kaito to go and look for him. He nodded, and went out into the darkness.

Finally, Kaito found Mikuo, along with Nero and Rinto. "Where have you been?" He asked them. "Miku's getting worried, and there's a thunderstorm coming!" "What?" Rinto said. "Oh God." Nero said. They got off the bench and ran home.

When Mikuo got home, Miku gave him a big lecture about how he was being irresponsible and whatnot. He ignored her and went to his room. He heard thunder. The thunderstorm had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Coma caused by 'Him'**

For a few weeks, everything was fine. Then, word spread that Len Benzene had fallen into a coma, and was in hospital. The whole Benzene family was there. The Hatsune family came to visit him. "Is he alright?" Miku asked Rin, who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, looking at Len. "He's fine." Rin answered. Suddenly the doctor gasped. "What is it?" Rin asked. "This – This isn't any normal coma. It's a coma that's been caused by- by 'Him'!" "Who's 'Him'?" Mikuo asked. "'Him', is a man who stalks people, waits for the right time, and takes them away to God knows where. And 'Him' is a man called – called Slenderman!" The doctor said.

"WHAT!?" Miku cried out. "But that's impossible! He hasn't been seen for years!" "You know who he is, onni-chan?" Mikuo asked her. "Slenderman is a man who goes after people, mostly children. He has no face, is completely white and wears a black suit. He causes things to happen to people, and after they've just recovered from it, he takes them away!" Miku explained, shaking. "Does he wear a tuxedo?" Reia asked Miku. Miku nodded.

"Then, I might have, um, seen him before." She said. Miku gasped. "What happens if you see him?" Kaito asked her.

"If someone sees him, something happens to another member of that person's family." She explained. Reia shuddered, and looked at Len, lying in the bed, his eyes closed.

"It's my fault." She whispered, and burst out crying. Rin looked at the doctor. "So, if this is a coma caused by Slenderman, what happens to the person?" She asked him. "The person who has fallen into the coma is now trapped in one of the Slenderman games, and has to find the 8 pages before Slenderman finds him." The doctor said. "If he finds them all, he's won the game and escapes from his coma."

"What happens if he doesn't find the 8 pages in time and Slenderman finds him?" Mikuo asked.

"Well, Slenderman destroys Len and kills his mind." The doctor said. Everyone was silent. The fact that a Balancer was in the danger of being killed was too much for them to take.

Rin clearly didn't like this. She closed her eyes, and looked at the floor. Rei, who hadn't spoken throughout all of this, looked up from the ground. He didn't look sad though. He looked angry. "Hey, Doctor. If Slender Man's in my dad's dream now, is there a real version of him and a dream version?" He asked the doctor. The doctor nodded. Rei stood up. Reia, who had stopped crying now, stood up as well. "What are you doing?" She asked him. Rei looked at her. "I'm going to find Slenderman and beat the hell out of him!" He answered. Rin gasped. Mikuo froze. Miku put her hand to her mouth, and Kaito looked like he was going to faint. Rin stood up as well. "I'm coming." She said firmly. Rei looked at her unsurely. "Are you sure Mum? Because I think it might be too dangerous for you." Miku laughed. "Trust me, your mothers ready for anything. When she gets angry, well, let's just say the bad food is cleared off the table." She said. Mikuo nodded in agreement. "I want to come too. It's my only chance to get out of this place!" He said.

"We're coming too you know. We're getting bored of this place, anyway." A voice said. They turned around. Nero and Rinto were standing there, looking serious. "Alright then!" Rei said. "It's settled. We're going to kick Slenderman's butt today!"

So they set off. Firstly, they decided that the best place to find Slender Man was a place that people called 'Slender's Woods'. When, they went in, the gate slammed shut behind them, and it instantly turned dark. Rei shuddered. "Anyone got a flashlight?" He asked. Rin sighed. "Allow me." She said, and stepped forward. She then reached into the air, and grabbed a bunch of torches from nowhere. Rei was amazed. "How'd you do that?" He asked. Rin said, "That's for me to know and you to find out." They all got a torch, and went into the forest. "Do you think Len will be trapped in the game version of this place?" Miku asked. Rin nodded. "I'm sure of it." she said. They went deeper and deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: They find Slender Man**

After lots of searching, they finally found him. He was exactly as Miku had described him. He wore a black tuxedo, was white and had no face. He turned around. Rei stepped back. He thought that this was going to be easy, but it wasn't. Slender man was here. He had led his friends and family into a death trap. But, Rin obviously didn't think that. She glared at him, and said one word, "Slenderman,". Mikuo stepped forward. How could he have been so stupid? He had seen this monster before, in his dreams and out the window. "You. You haunted me when I was a kid!" He said angrily. No one was surprised. After a few more seconds, Slenderman growled (how he managed to do that, no one knows), and other monsters surrounded them. "ATTACK!" Nero yelled, and all of them charged.

Rei charged right towards Slender Man, a strange sword in his hand. He had no idea how it had got there. He had just thought of one. But Slenderman had tactics too. He sprouted tentacles out of his back, and whipped him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Rin had defeated most of the monsters with her special sword of good, Soul Calibur. She saw Rei on the ground, and gasped. If Rei died, it would be the end of the world. The reason for this was because when he was born, Len had split half of his soul, and given it to him. That way, if Len got caught by a monster, they would never get his full power, as Rei would have it. She ran at Slender Man, and struck him through the chest, straight through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Len wakes up from the coma**

Meanwhile, in the hospital room, Len Benzene jerked awake. He looked around. "Where is everyone?" He said to himself.

"They all went to kill Slender Man and wake you up." Someone's voice said. Len looked to his right, and saw the doctor. Before the doctor could say anything else, Len jumped out of bed and out of the door.

Soon, he found 'Slender's Woods', and ran in.

Back in the forest, Rin had fallen to the ground. It had taken most of her energy to kill Slender Man. Rei got up. Everyone was silent. "We did it." Nero said. "We survived!" Mikuo cried out. "I'm glad THAT'S over!" Rinto said happily. "Len will be awake now, Rin." Miku said to Rin. She got up, and walked to Rei. "Are you okay Rei?" She asked him gently. Rei nodded, and hugged her. Everyone decided to head home.

Before long, they heard a voice. "Hey! Is anyone here?" Kaito stopped in his tracks, making everyone else stop as well. "That voice… It sounds familiar somehow…" He muttered, and Rin realised who it was. "It's Len!" She said happily. "Hey, Len! Over here! Come over here!" She cried out into the darkness.

Not long after, a light came in the darkness. It got closer. Then a voice spoke. "Rin? Is that you? Please tell me it's you." Rin replied. "Yes." The flashlight turned up to the sky, and it became light again. Standing there was Len Benzene, smiling. Rin and Rei were the first ones to get to him.

"Dad!" Rei cried.

"Len!" Rin cried.

They hugged each other. "How did you defeat Slender Man?" He asked them. "Rin pierced him through with a sword!" Miku answered. Len looked interestingly at Rin. "Which sword did you use?" He asked her. She just showed him Soul Calibur, and that was it. They all walked back home happily. On their way, some other minor monsters tried to stop them. But they all fell before Rin's blade. When they got out, Rei immediately turned to his mother and said, "Mum, you have GOT to teach me how to do that!" Rin smiled. "In time," She replied. Rin turned to everyone else. "Thank you everyone! Without you guys, I have to admit, I would have been a goner!" Everyone said "Your welcome!" and to celebrate, they all went to Miku's house.

Meanwhile, Mikuo Shion was playing with his little sister, Petite, who was only 13. His older sister June (who was 18) was doing the dishes. A minute later, the bell rang. June rushed over to get it, and saw her mother. "Hi Mum!" she said, and saw everyone else behind her.

"We just saved one of your uncles!" Miku told June brightly. June looked like she was going to faint. "How?" She asked. Mikuo Shion, who was listening, immediately got up and asked for the story. So Miku told them.

When they were finished and everyone had sat down, the Shion kids were amazed. "Wow." Mikuo said, looking at Rin. "I didn't know you had a magical sword! That makes you SO much cooler!" Rin smiled. Len, meanwhile, looked like he was still recovering from the coma. But at least he managed to smile.

The Vocaloids had a party. All was well, until the end. Everyone went home, except for Len and Rin. They told Reia and Rei that they would be with them in a bit. The reason they said this was because they had felt something…strange. Len turned to Rin. "You're the one with the sword. What do you think?" Rin sighed. "I think it's coming from the hill," Len smiled. "What?" Rin said, confused. "I'll tell you what," Len began. "Race you!" And he ran up the hill. Rin laughed, and followed. They may be parents, but they could still have fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ma'at and Isfret**

They raced up the hill, and saw something very incredible. There was a giant, scaly, green SNAKE. It radiated a green aura, and Rin could sense that this monster vas VERY powerful. It was fighting some sort of light. It was too bright for the Balancers to see. "Should we stop them…?" Rin asked Len inconsiderately. Len nodded. "If we don't, it could cause all sorts of trouble." Immediately after he said that, the Balancers went to break up the fight.

Once they did, they had a go at the snake AND the light.

"Really? What's the point of you two fighting?" Rin growled at the snake.

The snake, to their surprise, replied. "You have no right to interrupt,"

"Oh we have a right. We're BALANCERS for goodness sake!" Len replied angrily.

"You are Balancers? Well, I am a god," The snake replied.

The twins froze. The snake let that sink in.

"W- well, I'm pretty sure that there isn't a snake god, or a light god," Rin said. The light, to their surprise AGAIN, laughed.

"Look at that, _Isfret_! They have no idea who we are!" The snake started to laugh too.

"Isfret…" Len said, thinking. _Where had he heard that name before? _

"Allow me to tell," The snake said. "I am not a Japanese god. I am an _Egyptian _god," So is the pesky light over there," The snake used its long sharp tail to point at the light.

"I am Ma'at," the light said. Rin whispered to Len: "I don't believe them,"

"Do you want me to prove myself?" The snake asked politely.

"Knock yourself out," Len said.

The snake grinned with its malicious teeth. "Gladly,"

Suddenly, before the eyes of the Balancers, Isfret began to SHRINK!

It shrunk and shrunk until it was as tall as Len, but taller. To his horror, when the dark light went away, he saw himself looking at, well, _himself. _The snake, right in front of their eyes, had turned into a copy of Len! The only difference was that he had white hair, brown eyes and no barcode on his face. Other than that, he looked like a doppelganger of Len.

"Eek! That's not right!" Rin cried out, and hid behind Len in fear. Len himself was paralyzed. "How – how-"he asked, but never finished. Isfret, now looking like Len, laughed.

It sounded just like Len's laugh, but much deeper. So did his voice. "A god can morph into anything he wants to," Isfret said. Ma'at, meanwhile, was watching in interest. "I wonder if I can take a human form," She said.

Rin immediately turned around. "Please, PLEASE, don't turn into me!" She cried out pleadingly. Ma'at laughed. "Of course I wouldn't turn into you dear," She said. "I'm MUCH nicer than Isfret. I will simply make a form,"

And so she did. Ma'at began to shrink, until she was as tall as Rin. She did look a LITTLE bit like Rin, but she looked older and more mature. She had purple eyes, and wore a dress that had a red jewel on the waist. Her short hair was blond, and she radiated a faint purple aura.

Rin sighed in relief. She didn't really want any more scares. Ma'at smiled. Isfret sighed. "Honestly," he said (and Rin STILL couldn't get over how much he sounded like Len), "Do you really have to copy anything that I do?" "Yes," Ma'at answered coolly, "Yes I do," This made Isfret pretty annoyed.

"What are you two doing here?" Len asked, recovering from his shock.

"We were told to collect you two," Isfret said, still sounding annoyed from Ma'at's comment.

The twins were shocked again, and quite quickly recovered.

"Umm… Can I ask _why _please?" Len asked in interest. He didn't really want to be kidnapped by two gods that like to scare the hell out of people without knowing why he was being kidnapped.

Ma'at looked at the ground.

"My Lord wants to see you," she said. Rin thought for a moment about how she and Len could get away from this and return back home. "Okay…Who is this…'Lord' of yours?" She asked, not looking a bit fazed.

Ma'at looked up. Her eyes had turned darker, like she didn't really want to speak about this 'Lord' of hers.

"Osiris," she said. She let that sink in.

"Wait…THE Osiris? The one who took over as king and stuff? The one who is the Egyptian pharaoh guy?" Rin asked in amazement.

"Yes, him," Isfret snapped. He was still annoyed, but he looked angrier at Ma'at.

Rin got the feeling that something had happened between these two gods that clearly wasn't good.

"Poor half-bloods" Isfret mused. Ma'at immediately shot him a warning look (which Rin didn't find that secretive), but Isfret carried on. "I tried to help you. Sadly, I failed,"

That didn't sound good.

"Umm…When did you _help _us? Last I checked, I wasn't helped by a creepy dude that was a snake," Rin said. Isfret's expression turned wistful. He looked so sad that Rin wanted to just pat him on the head and confront him. "You will not remember," He said, his brown eyes full of sadness. He was about to say something else, but Ma'at interrupted. "I think that's enough, Isfret," She said, but Rin could tell that she was worried about what Isfret was going to say. As an instinct, she turned on Ma'at. "He knows something, doesn't he?" She said suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Rin…" Len pleaded. He didn't want to see his wife get turned into ashes by the light goddess.

But Rin continued.

"He knows something that _you _don't want him to tell _us_!" She turned to Isfret.

"Tell us what you were going to say!" She ordered, but Isfret simply shook his head.

"_Now!" _Rin growled, and she began to unsheathe Soul Calibur.

Isfret clearly was scared, because then he blurted out:

"MA'AT WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK ALL OF YOUR MEMORIES FROM YOUR PAST LIFE AWAY!"

As soon as he said it, Isfret cupped a hand over his mouth, and a look of shock and fear was on his face.

Ma'at wasn't too impressed either. She looked angrier than ever, and said: "I swear on Osiris, I will MURDER you, Isfret!"

Rin and Len were in a look of shock.

They turned to face Ma'at.

"You… You were the ones who took away our memories?" Len said in a small voice.

"And YOU helped them, I suppose, you being the evil god and all!" Rin yelled at Isfret.

Now it was Isfret's turn to get angry. His eyes flashed with anger. "Wrong, child," He said, his voice filled with anger and hurt. "I tried to save YOU,"

Meanwhile, at home, Rei and Reia were getting worried. Their parents said that they would be back in 5 minutes. Either something had gone wrong, or their parents had no idea how to tell the time. Reia guessed the first one.

"Should we tell the others?" Rei wondered aloud.

Reia thought for a minute. "No," she decided.

"Why not?"

We've worried them enough for one day. Why don't we just check it ourselves?"

Rei pondered that. He nodded, and the two of them set off, alone. Once they had gotten to the hill, they saw a very strange sight.

They saw a man with white hair; brown eyes and who was wearing a cloak with glowing symbols on it (were they hieroglyphs? Reia thought, but she decided that that didn't matter now). The man looked angry and also looked exactly like Reia's dad. Then there was her dad and her mum, both looking at him. Behind them was a woman who looked slightly like Reia's mum, but older. She had a look of anger on her face too. Rei mustered up the courage to call out. Reia realised what he was doing, and before she could stop him, he said,

"Umm… Dad?"

Reia would have smacked her twin in the face so hard right then if the creepy guys weren't there.

Rin and Len turned. Len drew in a sharp breath.

"You two? What are you DOING here? I told you to wait at home!"

Rei shuffled his feet nervously. "We got scared," He supplied. Rin sighed. Sometimes her son could get too naïve.

Ma'at looked in interest at the twins. "You have a family?" She asked. Len glared at her. "So? What does it matter to you?" Rin turned back to Isfret. "How exactly did you help us?" Before Isfret could speak, Ma'at flicked her hand, and the poor man flew backwards into a tree. He was knocked out cold. The Benzenes were stunned. Ma'at turned back to Rin and Len. "I suppose you won't come with me to see Osiris then," She said. "Not a chance," Len growled. He'd had enough surprises for one day. Ma'at tilted her head, as if she was listening to something. Her expression turned smug. "Then I will have to use other ways to get you to cooperate," She said. Rin tilted her head in confusion.

Suddenly, Ma'at flicked her and towards the children, and they rose into the air, clawing at their throats. Rin filled with outrage. "Put them DOWN!" She yelled angrily.

Ma'at shook her head. "Not unless you come with me," She said, and Rin was stuck. She had no idea what to do. Her children could die from this monster, and the only way to stop it was to do what she asked. For a second, she was about to give up. Then, a blast of light hit Ma'at, and the spell shattered. Rei and Reia fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering.

Len and Rin immediately ran to their aid. Len turned behind him. "How…" He said. Ma'at looked to see who had done the blast. Surely enough it was Isfret, his eyes seething with rage. "Ma'at," He said, his voice shaking with anger, "You are a light goddess. You _never_ put young children in danger just to get someone to do something. You _never _try and murder someone, either! You should know this!" Ma'at's anger faded. She looked at the Benzenes, then at her hands. "Oh," She said in a small voice. "Did-did I do this?" Isfret looked shocked. So did the Benzenes. "Wait…what?" Len said in amazement. "You mean…You _didn't _know what you were doing!?" Ma'at shook her head in disbelief.

"A voice…" she said, and then stopped herself. Isfret shook his head. "A voice…?" "A voice told me what to do. She sounded so…_comforting. _She…she said that it was for the best and it was the best way. She told me that I would be disobeying the gods if I didn't do this!" Ma'at explained.

Isfret seemed to know what was going on, because his expression changed from rage into disbelief. "Khione did it," he said. "…Khione?" Rei asked, who had finally recovered from the shock of being strangled and was sitting up in interest. "The snow goddess. The one who betrayed us?" Ma'at asked. Isfret nodded. Ma'at sighed. "Traitor." She muttered, and then turned to the Benzenes. "I am sorry if I traumatized you. I'm afraid sometimes things can…_take over, _if you like,"

"_Sorry?_" Len growled. "You nearly killed us all!" Ma'at looked hurt. Rin put her hand over Len's chest.

"I know how you feel," she said to Ma'at. "When you lose control of what you are doing…" Ma'at looked at her in interest. Before anything else could happen, Isfret came up with an idea.

"Why don't we just go to Osiris?" He said helpfully. Ma'at nodded.

"Osiris might be able to help you with your control," She said to Rin, who looked surprised. A portal shimmered into existence behind Ma'at. She jumped in. Isfret turned to the Benzenes.

"After you," he said. Rin turned to the children.

"Wait here," She said. Rei and Reia nodded. She turned and jumped in, along with Len. Isfret jumped in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Lord Osiris, and his ever-so-helpful assistant**

When they jumped out, Rin was amazed. They were in a giant circular throne room. The walls were painted golden and circular pillars held the ceiling up. On the ceiling, there were pictures of the history of Egypt, Rome and Greece. There was a table in front of them, and at the end, in a giant magnificent throne, sat Osiris, the Lord. There were gods sitting all around the table, in magnificent chairs too.

In one chair, one that looked like it was made from the Earth was a man with green warrior clothes on, and a sword on his back. "Link!" Rin cried out. Link turned to see the Balancers. He grinned, and waved. Then he turned back to Osiris.

"Why am I here again? Aren't I a _Greek _god, not an Egyptian god?" He asked Osiris. For some reason, Link had a British accent, which Rin found both cool and a little bit freaky.

Osiris spoke. His voice was deep and melancholy, like a king's. "You may not be an Egyptian god, but you are still _a_ god," He explained. Link looked down at the table. Clearly, he didn't like to be called an Egyptian god. Ma'at interrupted.

"My Lord," she said, "the Balancers are here," Osiris turned to look at Rin and Len. He looked at Isfret with distaste.

"So, the Chaos god finally manages to do something _right," _He said. Isfret glared at him.

Len cleared his throat. "Um… Apparently we were summoned," he said. Osiris nodded. "You play a very important role in the world. You do know this?" Rin nodded. Ma'at shot a look at Isfret.

"Isfret gave up secret information about the choosing," She explained to Osiris. The king did not look so happy. His eyes were aflame. _Literally_.

"Apophis, you lent them information that was supposed to stay in this room,"

Isfret wasn't the least bit fazed.

"First of all," He said, "My name is not _Apophis._ It's _Isfret_. And second of all, I think you should have a talk with your assistant, as she tried to kill the Balancers children,"

Silence. Link leaned forward in his chair. He looked astonished. "You…You nearly committed _murder_?" Ma'at sadly sighed.

"It was not my fault," She said, sounding like a little kid.

Osiris glared at Isfret.

"You dare try and accuse my assistant? You should be banished from Egypt, once and for all!"

Len took this as a chance. "Actually," He said, "He's telling the truth,"

At the hill, Reia and Rei decided to tell the others what had happened, just to be on the safe side. Everyone was astonished. "They just _left?" _Miku said in amazement. Reia shook her head. "There were two other people there," She said, "One of them was called Ma'at,"

Rinto thought about this. He had had his own experience with the gods, and it hadn't been very pleasant. "The light goddess," He said. Everyone turned to look at him. "How'd you know that?" Nero asked him. Rinto shrugged. "I like books about Egyptology," Mikuo turned to Miku. "Could you conjure up a portal?" Miku shook her head. "Normally, I can. But creating a portal to the gods world – you need an actual god to create it,"

At the throne room, Osiris was stunned. "A goddess called Khione persuaded Ma'at to do it," Rin explained. Link's expression turned angry. "I _hate _that goddess SO much! She bloody well deserves to be in Quebec," He said.

A woman who was opposite Link looked in interest at the twins. She had a sort-of-fairy-like dress on, and her hair was brown and held up in a ponytail. Her eyes were multi-coloured, always shifting. She held one of those old-fashioned magic wands. "I do not like Khione. She uses my magic too much," Len looked at the goddess.

"And you are…?"

The goddess sighed. "Still, no one recognizes me. Oh well. I am Hecate,"

"The goddess of magic," Rin said in awe. Hecate smiled. Something bothered Rin about her though… Was it the way she looked? The way she acted? Or was it the way she was so calm - like she knew what was going to happen? Rin decided to push the thought aside.

"Why are there Greek gods here? Isn't this an Egyptian place?" Len asked. Hecate and Link both looked at Osiris. "We were summoned," Link said. More silence. Len looked confused. Link turned to Osiris for an answer. He said nothing. Finally, Rin broke the silence.

"Why do you bother me so much?" Rin asked Hecate, who looked surprised to see that she was addressing her.

"...What do you mean?" Rin thought for a second.

"You just...look so _familiar_," she explained. Hecate nodded.

"You have met my children," she said casually, as if this wasn't a big deal. Link leaned forward in his chair again. "You have _children_?" Hecate nodded.

Rin was confused. Len was, too. Not even Ma'at and Isfret, who had both been silent, knew what Hecate was talking about.

"We've met them…?" Rin asked in confusion. Hecate nodded.

"They are interested in magic. They are quite good at it, actually," She replied.

Rin thought. Who liked magic here…? An idea came to her head. It sounded crazy. But it was an idea.

"Rinto and Lenka," she said in amazement. "They're…your _children_?" Hecate clapped her hands in delight.

"So you DO know them!" she said in glee. Len wasn't sure whether he should be surprised or not. He always sensed that the Kagamines had been hiding something for some time now.

"So… What do you need us for, then?" Rin asked in interest.

"You both have special powers. They need to be taken care of," Osiris said, looking surprisingly happy.

"…We don't need to be taken care of. We're perfectly fine by ourselves," Len said.


End file.
